The Sun, The Moon and The Stars
by Supred
Summary: Stella is the second daughter of Amy and Rory Pond. She seems to have a problem though. She is jumping though the Doctor's timeline unable to control it. Doctor/OC


Chapter 1

Mels drove us right through the cornfield that Mum and Dad were driving through, earlier that day I overheard them saying that they had to contact the Doctor and we new that meant it was time to have fun. Mels was going through the rules… again.

"Now remember, Mum and Dad don't know who we are and we haven't seem them for a while so what do we do?"

"Call them Amy and Rory. You know, only because I'm 5 minutes younger than you doesn't mean I'm dumb?"

"Stella, I love you and you're my younger sister, but you know that sometimes when you get caught up in an event you forget things like this."

The corvette slid across the space and I looked out my window to see a man that definitely wasn't Dad. "I think you knocked him over."

Mels looked out, "Well our job's done then."

I stepped out to see him lying at my feet. He had floppy brown hair and a bow tie. "You said he was funny, you never said he was hot."

I stared at the man I was supposed to kill or help kill in wonder. I know that I have to kill him because he had done so many bad things but if my parents liked him and trusted him, why couldn't I?

Mum and Dad got up. "Stells? Mels?"

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged at her.

"Following you, what do you think?" I said as if it was obvious.

The Doctor stood up using that car.

"Um, where did you get the car?" Dad questioned and I could see he was dreading Mels' answer.

"It's mine..." Mels started but police sirens started to wail in the distance and I finished her sentence. ".ish. "

Mum groaned.** "**Oh, Mels, not again? And dragging Stella into this again?"

"You can't keep doing this. You'll end up in prison."

"Sorry, hello, Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?!" I giggled he definitely was funny.

Mels pointed at the phone box. "Is that the phone box! The bigger-on-the-inside phone box? Time travel - that's just brilliant. Yeah, We've heard a lot about you. We're their best mates."

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant, the men were a bit shy."

Mels shrugged walking towards the car. "We don't do weddings."

The police sirens sounded closer. **"**And that's me out of time." I pulled my gun out on the Doctor. He put his hands up looking very nervous, not looking at all like a man who killed many.

"Stells! What are you doing?" Mels answered for me.

"We need out of here now!" The Doctor looked at The TARDIS and squeaked out. "Anywhere in particular?"

Mels thought about it. "Well, let's see! You've got a time machine, She's got a gun. What the hell - let's kill Hitler!"

The Doctor opened the door of The TARDIS and stepped in we all followed after it. Mels was in wonder of it and The Doctor clearly expected us to say 'It's bigger on the inside.'

I looked around the room. "It's smaller on the outside."

The Doctor stood gaping like a fish almost upset we hadn't said it. Running my hand along the console I said, "Aren't you a sexy thing?"

The TARDIS hummed and it's lights brightened I snatched my hand back slightly nervous. I thought back to when we were younger. When Dad was hopelessly in love with Mum and she didn't notice. It was hilarious watching our parents get together.

A gunshot interrupted my thoughts. It seemed that Mels had shot the TARDIS and we were now crashing. I held on to the railing trying to keep my grip.

"You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!"

"It's your fault!" Mels defended herself.

"Argh! How's it my fault?!"

"You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace." I rolled my eyes.

"That was a clever lie you idiot! Temporal grace doesn't actually exist! He was saying that so we would put our guns away!" I shouted at my older sister who was very gun friendly.

We exited the TARDIS coughing, smoke billowed out behind us.

"Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

"Where are we?" Mum asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I pulled my dark wavy hair back over my shoulders and studied the condition of the man laying down. I studied his eyes and listened to his pulse both were fine, so I backed away when Mum and Dad came over.

Mels and I observed the conversation between the three and Hitler. I let out a few silent giggles when they realized what they had done.

The man stood up and Hitler started shooting at him. He missed I looked over to my sister to see red blossoming on her stomach. I grimaced in pain as shooting pains started from mine. I looked down and saw a large gunshot wound. Great.

Dad punched Hitler and I saw a side to him I never had before. He picked up his gun and aimed it at him. I smiled as I realized after his travels with the Doctor my father had become a braver man and someone I could proudly call my father.

"Sit still, shut up."

Hitler protested. "He was going to kill me."

"Shut up, Hitler!" The Doctor took charge of our situation.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there now. Do it!"

"Right, putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on." Hitler was dragged to his feet and led to the cupboard.

"But I am the Fuhrer!" He was shoved into the cupboard and the door was slammed in his face. The Doctor studied the man we saved.

"Are you OK?" He fell backwards into a faint.

"I think he just fainted."

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint." Mum noticed we had our hands on a stomachs to stem the bleeding.

"Hitler..." Mels groaned. "Lousy shot.

We fell to the floor and all three ran over to us. "Mels! Stels!" Dad placed his hands on our injuries his medical instincts kicking in. Mels had already gone unconscious and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I always was the stronger one." I mumbled causing Mum and Dad to laugh nervously. The Doctor caressed my jaw and I looked at him.

"Hey, look at me. Just hold on."

"I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy told me."

"What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice, that's a belter." I smirked.

"When I was little, I was going to marry you." I panted the bleeding was getting worse and I knew we only had seconds till we regenerated.

"Good idea, let's get married. You live and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?"

"Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?" I joked.

"Soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone."

"Might as well do it now, since they're both right here." The Doctor, Mum and Dad exchanged shocked glances.

"Penny in the air." Mels mumbled as she stood up her hands glowing with regeneration energy. I followed after her.

"Penny drops!" I finished. The Doctor grabbed Mum and Dad, pulling to the back to the room.

"Last time we did this, we ended up as toddlers in the middle of New York." I looked at the three hiding behind the desk.

"Mels and Stells is short for Melody and Stella."

"Yeah, I named my daughters after you two." Mum shrugged.

The Doctor took Mum by the shoulders getting her to look at him worried. **"**You named your daughters... after your daughters."

"Took us years to find you two. I'm so glad we did. And, you see, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise us after all. The bad child and the good child." Mels explained to our parents as the energy started to take over our whole bodies.

"Or like Miss Naughty and Mr Perfect." I said reminding them of my nicknames for them once they got together.

"You're Melody and Stella?" Dad seemed be connecting the dots and started to speak when Mels said.

"Oh, shut up, Dad! I'm focussing on a dress size." I would laugh but the burning sensation of everyone of my cells dying and being regenerated took over my body.

As soon as it was done both of us seemed slightly hyper. I looked at my body. "Okay, okay." I jumped at the sound of my new voice all silvery and irish.

"Liking the new voice, boobs not too big not too small, hips great, loving the waist." I ran to the mirror, as i saw her my breath caught in my mouth, her cat like emerald eyes enchanting me. She absently twirled her scarlet hair in her slim fingers, it shimmered and turned a shining gold and again turing to a bright silvery blonde. I gasped. "Okay, that's… weird but maybe…"

I focused and the silver hair went back to the scarlet colour it originally was. "That was so cool!" I almost screamed, Mels giggled at my excitement and we went back to studying ourselves.

I batted my long dark eyelashes and smiled, my face lighting up and for a second i was blinded by my own sheer beauty. I had never been that vain but it seemed this version of my was very. I stepped forward, my sleek long legs moving gracefully, confidently towards my goal. I studied my figure. I definitely neded new clothes my top hugged my breasts tightly which signaled that they had gotten bigger as well as my shorts which were very short, I grabbed my coat trying to cover more of my self up.

'Hello...' I said to my reflection. I ran to the restroom to weigh myself along with Melody and listened to the others' conversation.

"That's Melody? And Stella?"

"That's River Song and Luna River." Dad countered what Mum had just said. We went to the doorway.

"Who's River Song and Luna River?" Mels questioned.

They turn to look at her.

"Spoilers."The Doctor said weakly.

"Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check!"

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head." They all leaned back onto the desk.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard."

"That's not helping. " The Doctor stood and walked across the room. Mum and Dad joined him.

"This isn't the River Song and Luna River we know yet. This is them right at the start. Doesn't even know their names." I realized something.

"Ah, that's magnificent!" I leaned out the door. I'm going to wear LOTS of skirts!" I cleared my throat. "Well, now, enough of all that!"

I pulled a gun on the Doctor again. "Down to business."

"Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married." I walked towards them still aiming my gun. Melody was right behind me, she told me the plan and she had grabbed two guns for me.

"**I** told you, I'm not a wedding person."

"Doctor, what's she doing?"

"What she's programmed to."

"Where'd she get the gun?"

"Hello, Benjamin." Melody had grabbed to gun on the chair when she had said that

"You noticed!" Mel exclaimed happily, I fired but the chambers were empty.

"Of course I noticed."He walked towards me. "As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

I tossed the gun away. "I'm flattered."

I reached into my vest to pull out a banana.

"I know you are."

"Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?" I sighed.

"Why?" He took the banana. _"_Are you busy?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Melody said and grabbed a letter opener and swiped. She dropped it though after he used the sonic screwdriver to make her.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield."

I turned towards the fruit bowl. "We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude."

I fired but the Doctor had the clip. Mum and Dad ran up behind the Doctor still completely confused. "You were not a psychopath! Why would she be a psychopath?"

The Doctor and I started to circle eachother, Melody by the window watching as back up. "Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building, my bespoke psychopaths."

We stopped face to face. "I'm all yours, sweetie." I kissed him chaste on the lips.

"Only Luna River gets to call me that."

"And who is Luna River?" I questioned they keep mentioning her and this River person.

"An old friend of mine." I shrugged.

"Stupid name."

Melody stepped onto the window sill. "Oh, look at that! Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for me, then?" I smirked at him.

"No need, my love. The deed is done and so are you."

The Doctor's legs wobbled and Mum and Dad held him up. He was gripping his chest in pain.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"What have you done? Luna! River!"

Mel rolled her eyes.** "**Oh, Luna, Luna, Luna! More than a friend, I think."

"What have you done?!_"_

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor, the man of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruellest. Kiss, kiss._" _melody jumped out the window and I was tempted to go as well but stayed my guilty conscience weighing on me.

"What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?"

"Poisoned me... but I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan." I rolled my eyes.

"What plan?"

"I'm not dying. See, fine!" The Doctor groaned and my parents helped him stand.

"OK, what do we do? How do we help you?"

"Take this! The TARDIS can home in on it." He handed Mum the sonic. "Now, go, get after her!"

The Doctor entered the Tardis, I followed Dad down to where Mels was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was off to this gay Gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish, I think I'll kill the Fuhrer." Who's with me?" I snickered from behind Dad who didn't know I was there.

"Shoot her."

"No!" Dad whisper-shouted. I sighed. "It'll be fine, in the first 15 hours of the regeneration cycle we can still heal ourselves, ect."

"Tip for you all...never shoot a girl while she's regenerating."

Melody used regeneration energy on the soldiers, throwing them backwards and knocking them unconscious. She laughed. "See?"

Mum came up from behind us. "I thought you were a psychopath?"

"I am. But I do have a heart. When I said that I was the stronger one out of the two of us, I wasn't lying. I can remember many things like when you two struggled for a name the Doctor suggested Stella."

"Ah! Now, that hit the spot." Mel took some machine guns and hopped onto a motorcycle.

"Thanks, boys!"

"What are you doing?"

"New body, new town. I'm going shopping!" She rode off and a soldier rode up behind us. Dad tried to explain.

"Look, I know how this looks, but let me explain everything from the beginning." The Soldier started to reach for his holster. _"_Heil!"

"Heil!" Dad punched the soldier and climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Come on!" Mum climbed behind him, while I took the other bike.

"Can you ride a motorbike?"

"I expect so. It's that sort of day."

"Well then Dad, you're in for a ride." I drove off.

We pulled up outside some sort of restaurant.

"OK, all of Berlin, how do we find her?"

"I don't know. Look for clues."

"Clues? What kind of clues?!"

"Well of all the things that could happen with Mel is around, what do you think we would see?"

The doors opened and many scared people in their undergarments ran out. I jumped off of my bike and ran in to see Mel trying clothes on.

"Now, look at that! Now that's fun... from EVERY angle!"

"Really, the soldier look? Mel I thought you'd like something else better." I walked behind my sister looking into the mirror as Mum ran out.

"Now, dear, I told you not to follow me." Mum walked forward her face cold.

"I might take the age down a little, just gradually, to freak people out."

"You killed the Doctor."

"Oh, yes, I know, dear. I hope you're not going to keep on about it. Oh, regeneration, it's a whole new coloring to work with."

"Honestly Mel, have a conscience he was Mum's best friend."

Mum walked around to face us directly. "You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question. You accept and know this to be true?"

"Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of jumble."

Mum opened her mouth and a beam hit us.

"No! No! Get off me!"

"Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor?" I looked up to see the Doctor dressed fancy, with a top hat and cane.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"You're dying and you stopped to change?"

The Doctor spun around._ "_Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you - Rule 408. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane!"

"Are you serious?"

"With 423 life signs inside. A robot... worked by tiny people. Love it! But how do you all get in there, though?Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field.Oh, watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are OK, signal me."

_The Doctor opened the cane to see_ Mum had sent a signal. I sighed in relief. But the Doctor cried out in pain doing some strange movement to sit on the stair.

"Oops, sorry, leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap, I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down, I think I heard the right one yawning."

I giggled and he grinned up at me. Mel ran for the door and the robot opened its mouth to shoot another beam at us.

"Don't you touch her! Do not harm them in any way." The Doctor shouted.

"Why would you care? They are the women who kill you." The robot asked him.

"I'm not dead."

"You're dying." I murmured.

"Well, at least I'm not a time-travelling shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming." The Doctor pointed at us. "What do you want with them?"

"They are Stella and Melody Pond. According to records, the women who kill the Doctor."

"And I'm the Doctor, what's it to you?"

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has... responsibilities."

"What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?"

"Give them hell." The robot grinned.

"I'd ask you who you think you are,But I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think I am? "The women who killed the Doctor". It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yes, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Records available."

"Thanks Mum." I said knowing she would have been the angry Scottish woman she is and demanded that the records be opened.

"Question. I'm dying... who wants me dead?"

"The Silence."

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?"

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?"

"Unknown."

"Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge! Call yourself a Records... Argh!_" _The Doctor fell forward and I tried to run towards him. "Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know."

Suddenly, the beam around me turned red, I screamed in agony as the pain tore through me.

"Amy! Rory! Amy, can you hear me?"

"What do we do? This is me. This is me actually talking."

"Just stop them. They are your daughters, just stop them."

"How?" Amy seemed panicked.

"Just do it!"

We were freed and the DoctorPlease, now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule 7. Please."

I watched my psychopathic older sister look at our mother.

"Doctor, help us!" My mother shouted out. The Doctor was on the ground eyes closed.

"Doctor, please!" He tried to stand and leaned onto me as I helped. Mel watched from a chair.

"Doctor! Help!" I

"Look at you. You still care."

"Doctor! Help! Doctor, help us! Please help us."

"It's impressive, I'll give you that." I glared at my sister and her blatant ignoring of our parents.

"River, please..."

"Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman, am I right?"

"Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me."

"Tell me about her. Go on."

"Aaargh... just... help me." I glared at my sister walked into the Tardis. Mel followed behind me and I walked to the console unconsciously knowing what to do.

Mum and Dad walked in after I landed looked shocked after they saw Mel and I.

I walked up to them. "I seem to be able to fly her. She showed me how, she taught me. The Doctor says We are the children of the TARDIS. What does he mean?" I asked softly.

"Where is he?"

I watched from behind Mum and Dad as they held the Doctor's hands.

"You can't die now. I know you don't die now."

"Oh, Pond! You've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?"

"No, sorry, Rory. You can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me, I need to talk to your daughters." Our parents stood up and we slowly walked to the dying man.

"Find them. Find Luna Rivers and tell her something from me."

"Tell them what?" I asked. He tugged onto my jacket and whispered into my ear.

I smiled softly. "Well, I'm sure she knows." The Doctor was unconscious, we stood up and walked to our parents.

"Who's River Song and Luna Rivers?" Mum walked to the Teselecta.

"Are you still working because I'm still a relative? Access files on River Song and Luna Rivers."

"Records available."

"Show me them.. Show me River Song and Luna Rivers." The Teselecta changed into Mel and then into me.

I turned to the Doctor my eyes teary and looked to my older sister. Her hands started to glow.

"Stella, what did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for Luna Rivers. What was it?"

Mel transferred her regeneration energy to me.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" Mel looked at Mum.

"Just tell me. The Doctor, is he worth it?"

"Yes. Yes, he is."

I put a hand on each side of the Doctor's face, he inhaled sharply and opened his eyes.

"Luna? No! What are you doing?" He whispered to me.

"Hello, sweetie." I whispered back before kissing him.

I opened my eyes to see a blurry Mum and Dad.

"Hey." Mum said to me after my vision had cleared.

"Hey. Where am I?"

"You're safe now. Apparently, Melody gave you her regenerations which you gave to the Doctor. You shouldn't have done that."

"Mother, I had to try." Mel said to her.

"I know."

"He said no-one could save him but he must have known I could."

"Rule one." We looked at the man standing by the window. The Doctor lies."

"She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine."

"No, she won't." The Doctor set a Tardis journal next to me.

"She will be... amazing." I smiled at him. Gold started to swirl round me. I looked up at my parents alarmed.

"What's happening to me? Mum? Daddy?"

Dad sat down and held my hand. "Stella, relax. You will be fine."

I faded out of view.


End file.
